


Bash 5x15 Drabble

by Sablud



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x15, Bash - Freeform, Big brother Finn, Drabble, Gen, Homophobia, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kurt Hummel Needs A Hug, One-Shot, Protective Finn Hudson, glee 5x15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablud/pseuds/Sablud
Summary: AU if Finn was alive during season 5.Finn still feels a lot of residual guilt about how he treated Kurt in high school. So when Burt called him and told him his little brother was in the hospital after getting beat up by some homophobes, all those feelings come rushing back.Can Finn push his guilt aside and really be there for Kurt?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson & Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Bash 5x15 Drabble

Finn hesitated at the door to Kurt’s room. He could see Kurt’s bruised face peeking out of the white hospital sheets and it stopped him in his tracks. Kurt had put on some muscle over the past couple of years, not to mention he had sprouted like 5 inches in the span of a year but... he still looked so small. God, Finn wanted to hunt those bastards down so badly.

_ I’d kill them. I would beat their faces in until nothing’s left,  _ Finn thinks to himself. The borderline homicidal thought should scare him, but it doesn’t. It just leaves him with an unbearable rage and sadness. Finn had promised to protect Kurt, and right now, he feels like he failed. 

Okay sure, he was literally states away when Kurt got attacked by those homophobes, but it didn’t make Finn feel any less guilty, not after everything that happened in high school. Thinking about the things Finn used to say and do to Kurt, what happened in the basement, it makes Finn’s stomach turn with disgust. 

Getting that call from Burt in the middle of the night was horrifying and confusing. Finn had been sleeping in his dorm at the University of Lima. It was like 2 AM and he had woken up to the sound of his phone literally buzzing itself off his side table. 

_ Finn's hands searched blindly for the phone on the ground. He felt his fingers grasp it, and he swiped clumsily to answer without even looking at the Caller ID.  _

_ “Hello,” Finn asked, his sudden waking giving his voice a croaky quality. _

_ “Finn,” came Burt’s gruff voice. That one word dropped Finn’s heart into his stomach. If Burt was calling this late, something had to be horribly wrong. Like, somebody’s dead horribly wrong. _

_ “Listen. Your brother’s been hurt. He’s at the hospital and he’s alive but we need to get there, now. We’ve got a flight into New York leaving in 4 hours. Your mom couldn’t get off work but she’ll come up in a day or two. Be ready for me in an hour.” And he hung up. Not giving Finn a moment to get a word in. But all Finn had truly registered in his sleep-addled mind was “brother” and “hurt.”  _

_ Finn’s thoughts weren’t racing, as one might think they would be. Rather, they were slowed down to one thought that hammered against his head as he numbly stuffed random articles of clothing into a duffle bag in the dark.  _

_ He thought about if he’d make it back for his math test on Friday.  _

“Hey, why don’t you go sit with him?” Finn was startled out of his reverie by Blaine appearing suddenly at his side. Finn looked down at the shorter boy. The usually meticulously put-together Blaine Anderson was uncharacteristically disheveled - his eyes were a little red and blotchy, his bowtie had been removed, the top buttons of his collared shirt undone with the collar itself popped out, and his hair was disheveled as though he had been laying down. 

“He’s asleep right now, but I don’t want him to wake up alone and Burt’s dealing with some insurance stuff at the desk. I’m gonna go get some food, okay? I’ll grab something for you too,” Blaine continued, looking expectantly up at Finn. 

“Oh um, yea okay,” Finn stuttered out. Blaine gave him a quick nod and a pat on the shoulder, and started to walk the other way.

Finn took a deep breath to steady himself, hand on the knob.

“Finn.” He looked up. It was Blaine again, a little farther down the hallway this time. “He asked for you, you know. Before you guys got here. When he first woke up.”

Finn blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected that. He and Kurt had definitely grown closer since the wedding, but he had always felt like there was a barrier between them that would never come down. Finn loves his brother, and he knows Kurt loves him too, but does Kurt trust him? Finn wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t. There are some things you just can’t take back. What happened in the basement preoccupies Finn’s thoughts more than he’d care to admit. He hates himself for what he said to Kurt. Kurt had looked scared when he said that nasty word, and Finn had just kept yelling. 

That’s the part that Finn turns over and over in his head - that Kurt had looked scared of him. 

“Really?” Finn asked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

“Yea, man,” Blaine confirms softly, and shuffling a little closer back to the door. “Kurt he- he’s acting like this doesn’t affect him. Cracking jokes about how cool his scars will look, but I...,” Blaine pauses, looking down as though the rest of the sentence was in the tiles of the hospital floor, “I think he could really use some big brother Super Finn. This attack, it really scared him. Brought back a lot of old fears, ya know?”

_ Fears. Like me,  _ Finn thought drily.

Finn notices more than people think he does, and he had become all too familiar with Kurt’s facade of “I’m fine,” over the years, so that didn’t surprise him. He had never really figured out how to help Kurt when he got like that, though. Finn was a very direct person - he means what he says, and he always says what he wants to say. Kurt was sneaky and guarded though, he didn’t always say what was on his mind, and more importantly, he rarely vocalized what he needed. Finn really didn’t know how to handle that - Kurt could get scary if you pushed the wrong button. So oftentimes he just let the girls or Blaine help him out, while keeping an eye on Kurt from afar. 

Not this time though. If Kurt needed his big brother, Finn would be there for him, in whatever way he could. He just had to hope that he was wrong - that Kurt wasn’t still secretly scared of him. 

Finn nodded, more confident now, “Okay. I can do that.” Blaine nodded back, seemingly satisfied in Finn’s conviction, and actually walked away this time.

Finn turned back to the door, and this time he didn’t hesitate to turn the knob and enter the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble that came to me the other day! I hope you enjoy. Probably going to be one more chapter to this.


End file.
